When You Say Nothing At All
by BroadwayFanGirl91
Summary: It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart. Without saying a word you can light up the dark. Ferbnessa.


**Ello people! I am... not entirely sure where I got this. I listened to the song 'when you say nothing at all' by Alison Krauss and guess who popped into my mind? :) Just enjoy, that's all I can say. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Phineas and Ferb, or the song!**

* * *

><p>My boyfriend Ferb doesn't say much. As people say, he's more of a man of action. When I first started going out with him, I thought people were exaggerating. I mean, how could you go your whole life without saying much? Isn't that physically impossible? Turns out I was wrong.<p>

Our first date started out a bit awkwardly. I was used to having several conversations with my old boyfriend Johnny when we used to go out, how was I going to adjust to the constant silence from Ferb? How would I know if he was bored with me or wanted to go home? I felt responsible for him, considering I was twenty-four and he was twenty. When he came to pick me up that night, we each shared a cheerful 'hello' and hopped into his car.

The ride to the theaters was a quiet one. I would occasionally asked him a question about himself, or about his family. His answer would either be a nod or a thumb up. I was slightly uncomfortable with this. I didn't know what he was thinking, or how he felt. Was I annoying him? Did he not like me anymore? These questions and more burned in the back of my mind.

Once we reached the theaters, I felt a little bit better. His hand brushed mine as we walked, so I took it as a sign and grabbed his hand. I saw a small smile creep around his mouth as we continued to walk towards the ticket line. As we waited, I glanced up at him and noticed that small little smile was still glued on his face. I also noticed how grown up, strong and handsome he's become. No wonder he has so many fangirls flocking around. They all wanted a piece of him, some even got down on their knees to beg him to date them. Surprisingly, he would always turns them down.

So, how did I get so lucky to date such a hot guy? I'm still not sure myself. All I know is that he called me, and ask me out himself. I of course said yes, although I didn't know why at the time. For crying out loud, Ferb's four years younger then I. He should still be a child in my eyes, but for some reason he felt much more then that.

As we waited in line, his thumb began to lightly trace over my hand. It felt simple, but kind of nice. Much different then Johnny, who used to pin my in a corner and start a hot make out section. Sure, it was nice... except for the fact we were mostly out in public! No one wants to watch that, no one. So far, Ferb has been nothing but sweet and respectable to me... but I wasn't about to get my hopes up quite yet. It was a first date after all.

After we bought our tickets and some snacks, we went into the theater and found some seats. We were a bit early so we nibbled on some popcorn while we stared a the screen. They had this weird trivia game playing, but I wasn't paying too much attention to it. I glanced over at Ferb and silently waited for him to maybe... I don't know, say something! I've been doing all the talking tonight, it would be nice to hear him say something!

I pondered these thoughts until the lights dimmed and the screen lit up with our movie. I watched as Ferb crossed his right over his left and nibble on some more popcorn. His hand sat on the headrest with his palm up. I took it as a 'if you want to hold my hand, you can'. I turned out to be right. I placed my hand on his and felt his grip softly tighten around mine. I looked over and smiled up at him. He noticed me looking so he also turned and smiled. I gave his hand a small squeeze, and he gave one back. For the first time that night, I felt relaxed around him. I looked back to the movie and laid my head on his shoulder. He tensed up for a second but then relaxed after a second. I felt him move his arm and soon felt it draped around my shoulder.

That was the best first date I've ever been on. I didn't feel pressured into doing anything and I didn't want that night to end. But sadly, it had to end. After he pulled up to my apartment, I awarded him with a small kiss on his cheek. Nothing more, nothing less. I saw his cheeks blush and he even spoke two words to me,

"Thank you..."

Over the next few weeks, we dated constantly. Every Friday night we would have a few hours to spend some time together. We either went to a movie, out to dinner or sometimes a simple walk in the park. I soon grew used to his silence. I did most of the talking, and he didn't seem to mind. Every once in a while he would either ask a small question, or answer one of my questions. Other times, I wouldn't say much to him either. The silence between us was comforting, it felt even more comforting when he held my hand. During one of our dates in the park, Ferb worked up the courage to ask me a question I've been waiting to hear him say,

"Will you go steady with me?"

In other words, would I be his girlfriend? After I said yes, we both hugged and continued on with our walk.

Our first real kiss was beautiful. But it didn't happen until about three weeks after we became a couple. You have to understand that Ferb never dated anyone else before me, so he was new to all of this. I completely understood and let him move as his own pace. I just enjoyed his company, as he enjoyed mine. So, about three weeks after we became a couple, we were walking home from dinner one night and I could tell that Ferb was feeling really uneasy. When your boyfriend doesn't talk much, you learn alternate ways to tell how he's feeling. That particular night, his brow was creased and he was a bit fidgety. I figured that I'd try to ask him what was up when we were back at my apartment. Once we reached the door, he grabbed my hand and looked down into my eyes. He bit his lip and spoke nervously,

"Um... Vanessa?"

I looked up at him, "Yes, Ferb?"

"I, um... would like to, um..."

I never seen him so nervous before. He looked so cute as he struggled to speak to me. I almost felt bad, though.

He finally took a deep and relaxed. When he breathed out he spoke clear,

"Would you allow me to... kiss you goodnight tonight?"

I was really surprised when he asked me this. Sure, I knew that we were going to kiss sometime but I never pictured him ASKING first. I should've known that he would ask me first. He was a British gentleman after all.

I looked into his pleading eyes and smiled, "Of course you may kiss me goodnight, Ferb."

His shoulders and face relaxed after I gave him my positive answer. I guess he was expecting me to turn his request down. But he was wrong... tonight I was going to take part of giving him his first kiss. No pressure, right?

I put my arms around his neck and I felt his arms go around my waist. I pushed my body closer against his and pressed my forehead against his. I watched his eyes look down to my mouth and then back up to my eyes. We both closed our eyes and closed the distance between us. At first out lips just lightly brushed each other, and then they brushed again. This happened about three more times before I felt Ferb's lips pressing a little harder against mine. He started moving his lips slightly against mine, so I started moving mine as well. I loved the feel of his lips against mine. It just felt so right. My arms tightened around his neck as I brought him closer to deepen the kiss. I was surprised when I felt his arms tighten around my waist. I heard him moan lightly as we kissed. It was the most amazing sound I've ever heard from him.

When we broke apart from the lack of air, we both panted and rested our heads against each other. Our eyes gazed deeply into each others souls, as we just took in the past moment. He gave me a small smile and uttered one word,

"Wow..."

I smiled and nodded my head, "I concur with that... you're an amazing kisser, Ferb."

He slightly blushed at my remark, but ended up just shrugging it off.

After we said goodnight, I watched as he walked out to the street and began his walk back home. As I watched him, I leaned up against the doorframe and sighed. At that moment is when I realized something... Ferb is the one for me.

Over the next month after that, we spent more and more time with each other. Sometimes he came over to my apartment to teach me how to cook, other times I'd go over to his and watch him build something. Each time though, would start with a deep kiss and would end with an even deeper kiss. Our time together was precious to me. He never changed his 'man of action' status, and that no longer bothered me. His silence was much different then... well, any other silence. He would always wear a small smile that would tell me how much he appreciated my company and his eyes would sparkle in such a way whenever I would speak to him. The best part about his silence though, was his touch. Even a small simple brush of his hand against mine would be enough to reassure me of how much he cared about me.

I still remember the day when I met his parents and his siblings. At first, they seemed unsure of what to think of me. I didn't blame them though, I've been going steady with their son and brother for about three months before they met me. His parents were very nice and pleasant to be around, his sister was a little loud but sweet and his slightly younger brother was swarming me with questions. By the time we had dinner, I was welcomed with open arms to their family. Just by looking at Ferb's eyes, I could tell he was booming with happiness. As was I.

Meeting my parents was another story, however. My mom was pretty cool about my boyfriend, but my dad nearly scared Ferb out of his skin. Especially when my dad showed off a new weapon he just created. I never saw Ferb that pale in my whole life. But as that night went on, my dad learned to accept the fact that his little girl was perfectly happy with this young man and that he wasn't going anywhere anytime soon.

We became much more relaxed with each other after we met both of our parents. I even got the courage to asked Ferb if we was interested in moving in with me, but he just shook his head. I knew he was aimed to keep his gentleman act, and that was one of the qualities I loved about him.

Ah, yes... I loved him. I had a feeling that he loved me too, even though he never said so. That is, until about another week later.

We were taking our weekly walk in the park. Our arms were wrapped around each other as we walked on. He had nodded towards a bench, so we both sat down. He pulled me down on his lap, so I put my arms around him and rested my cheek against his hair. We sat in silence for a long time, before Ferb spoke up,

"Vanessa how do you feel about me?"

I was taken aback. How do I sum up all of my feelings about him in words? Surely there wasn't enough words to sum up all of my feelings, right? Well... three words came to mind. I turned my head so I was looking at him and spoke softly,

"I love you..."

Now he was surprised. He narrowed his eyes questionably and asked, "How long?"

I thought for a moment before answering, "I think I've always loved you, Ferb. It's just that... my love for you has grown over time. At first I loved you as a good friend, then I had a crush love on you and now... I have this passionate love for you."

He nodded his head and smiled. He kept this same look on his face for about a minute before he finally looked back at me and spoke,

"I love you too..."

That was all he had to say. Those four little words mean the world to me. I now look forward to hearing him say those words. As far as I'm concerned, that's all he has to say to me. Even then, just watching him smile at me or feeling his lips press against mine said the same thing as well.

My boyfriend Ferb doesn't say much. As people say, he's more of a man of action. I learned to grow used to his silence, and now it's a second nature to both of us. In fact, I've learned to not speak as much as well. Ferb and I could comunicate without using words. It's odd to most people, but I don't care. Let them stare and wonder. After all, whatever you need to say just remember... you say it best when you say nothing at all.

* * *

><p><em>It's amazing how you can speak right to my heart<em>  
><em>Without saying a word you can light up the dark<em>  
><em>Try as I may I could never explain<em>  
><em>What I hear when you don't say a thing<em>

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
><em>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<em>  
><em>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<em>  
><em>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

_All day long I can hear people talking out loud_  
><em>But when you hold me near, you drown out the crowd<em>  
><em>Old Mr. Webster could never define<em>  
><em>What's being said between your heart and mine<em>

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
><em>There's a truth in your eyes saying you'll never leave me<em>  
><em>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<em>  
><em>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

_The smile on your face lets me know that you need me_  
><em>There's a truth in your eyes sayin' you'll never leave me<em>  
><em>The touch of your hand says you'll catch me if ever I fall<em>  
><em>You say it best when you say nothing at all<em>

* * *

><p><strong>No haters or flames please! I was in a lovey dovey mood and just decided to type this. Thanks for reading. Please review? :)<strong>_  
><em>


End file.
